How to mend a broken heart
by TrueRumours
Summary: Beck finds himself broken-hearted and needing a shoulder to lean on when Jade breaks up with him. When Tori so happens to be there for him, could new changes happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Haii'Thurr;3 Okay, so I've always wanted to do a Victorious fanfic but I've never actually got around to doing it D; But, now I have time, lets do a Bori fanfic;)**

* * *

"Trina we're going to be late if you don't hurry up! I already told you, you look fine so _come on!_" I screamed, trying to get Trina down the stairs so we could hopefully get to school on time. Trina finally descended the stairs, still applying lip gloss.

"Hey, it takes time to try and make yourself more beautiful than you already are! Not that you would know that, it wouldn't hurt to actually try and make yourself pretty for once!" Trina said, defending herself.

"Whatever, lets go," I sighed. The car ride was silent, well I was. Trina was singing- screeching- along to songs on the radio. People were even staring. I sighed, this was what I had to put up with for all my life. Once the car rolled to a stop, I rushed out before she made me carry her bags or something. As I entered the school I was greeted by Andre, Cat and Robbie at my locker.

"Hey, no Beck or Jade yet?" I asked curiously, usually they were both there before me.

"No sign of them, we tried ringing Beck but nothing, no answer." Andre informed me.

"What if- what if they got eaten by aliens? Or... or kidnapped by cupcakes?" Cat asked, her eyes going big and round. Before any of us could respond though, Beck was heading towards us. He looked awful, pale skin, dark circles under his eyes, his hair not as shiny and fluffy as it usually was. Of course I didn't mention it, Robbie did.

"Wow, Beck, you look like crap. What happened?" He said.

"Robbie!" I gasped, "be nice!"

"Sorry," Robbie replied, "but seriously Beck are you ok?" We all looked at him waiting for a reply, no one liked seeing Beck like this, he was the normal one in the group. Something really big must've happened to bring Beck down like this.

"It's nothing..." He trailed off, mumbling.

"Look man, obviously something happened to make you like this." Andre pointed out.

"Yeah Beck, usually you just act all cute!" Cat piped up.

Even that didn't make Beck smile. "Look it's just," he sucked in a breath, "me and Jade broke up." Complete silence fell upon the group, no one knew what to say. After a couple seconds everyone started mumbling streams of 'Oh my God, I'm so sorry, you must feel awful'.

"Look, it doesn't even matter, if she's happy then I should be to, right?" Beck asked. I couldn't contain myself, I ran up to him and hugged him tight.

"Look, all of us are going to help you through this, we can only imagine how hard this must be for you so we're going to help you through every step of the way." I stepped back and beamed at him. He gave me a wry smile before hugging me again.

"I'm going to hold you to that, Vega." Beck replied.

Little did I know how much things would change.


	2. Ice Cream!

Ugh, why was life so hard? I had just _finally _finished the project due tomorrow on my own. My partner had failed to show up at my house, wow. I had collapsed on the couch, grateful that it was all done and out of the way. Suddenly, my phone beeped that stupid ringtone. _Why haven't I changed it yet? _

**From: Beck**

**To: Tori  
**

**Hey(': I'm really bored, wondering if you wanted to get some ice cream?**

I wasn't surprised by this text at all. Ever since Jade broke up with Beck we were practically inseparable, joined at the hip, some would say. I was there for him, helping him get through it. We all were, me Andre, Cat and Robbie yet somehow mainly me. I can't remember the last time I've spent a _whole day_ without him. Sometimes it was all of us, most of the time it was just me and Beck. Not that I was complaining, I enjoyed spending time with my best friend. I quickly replied that I would be there in 20 minutes and dragged myself upstairs to get ready. Soon enough, I had arrived at the little ice cream place I was meeting him. Sure enough, there he was, sitting at a table inside.

I sat in the chair across from him, getting his attention. "Hey," I spoke lamely.

"Hey, Tori, glad you could make it!" Beck replied, shooting me his famous hollywood star smile, the one that made girls swoon, not me though.

"Of course I made it, silly, we're best friends!" I beamed, reaching over to playfully punch him in the arm. He acted shocked and rubbed his arm as if I actually hurt him.

"Tori Vega, did you just hit me?" He feigned shocked.

"Maybe..." I trailed off, laughing. "Come on, lets go order, I want ice cream!" I told him. We walked up to the counter.

"What can I get for you two?" The guy at the counter asked.

"Hmm... mint for me please! And..." I trailed off, letting Beck order what he wants.

"Chocolate for me please" He finished. We sat down, letting the guy behind the counter deliver them to our table for us.

"This is seriously delicious!" I exclaimed, I mean _come on_, who doesn't love mint flavoured ice cream?

"Yeah, have you eaten any or just smudged it around your face?" Beck laughed. I gasped and pulled a mini mirror out of my handbag. Beck was right, the ice cream was all around my mouth. I blushed a bright shade of pink, reaching for a napkin, not before Becks hand reached first.

"Here let me get it," he reached over, wiping around my mouth. "There, much better." He told me, putting the napkin down. I was still blushing but managed to get some words out.

"Oh my God, thank you!" I gushed. "I didn't even realise it was there!" I laughed out loud. Beck smiled before looking down yet not before I was saw the gleam of sadness in his eyes. "Hey..." I reached over and placed my hand over his. "What's up and don't tell me 'nothing' because I know something is," I told him.

He looked up and gave me a twist of his lips, attempting a smile. "It is nothing but since you clearly stated for me not to say that it's just..." Beck trailed off.

"Just..." I implied for him to carry on.

"Just... Jade used to always get ice cream around her mouth and well, it just reminded me of her..." He rushed out, luckily I managed to understand him.

"Oh," I walked over to his side of the table and engulfed him in a hug, relieved when he hugs me back and not get trapped in some memory like he usually does when I do something that reminds him of Jade. I was used to this by now, he was fine one minute and then so darn upset the next!

"Thanks Tori, I really needed a hug," he pulled back and shot me another one of his famous smiles.

"No problem, anyway it's Jades fault, she's missing out on a lot, she should of been grateful to have you, who wouldn't?" I told him. He looked at me, shocked.

"You really think so, Tori?" He asked me.

"Nope, I know so! Come on lets go somewhere else, ooh I know - let's go to the park!" I rushed, excited. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up and out of the shop. Beck laughed.

"You sound like an excited little girl!" He winked at me.

"Maybe because I am!" I winked back.

We walked together, hand in hand, talking about totally random stuff. The park was just around the corner so it wasn't much of a walk really. Eventually we got there. I screamed like a crazy woman and ran off to the swings and sitting down. I heard Becks laugh and him running over to me. Suddenly, I felt myself swinging in the air. I gasped and snuck a quick glance over my shoulder, seeing Beck pushing me. Finally, my heart rate slowed down.

"Beckett Oliver! You could of killed me there, I thought my heart was going to burst out of my chest!" I screamed. Well not really screamed, but you get the idea. He laughed in response and took the free swing next to me and started swinging lightly, so that his feet were still brushing the ground. I slowed myself down to his pace and actually _looked_ at him. He was the happiest I had seen him in two weeks and he seemed to be getting over his heartache, which I was totally glad about. I mean, come on, who wants to see him sad?

Beck opened his mouth and started to speak, "you know Tori, I've really enjoyed spending time with you. I thought I knew everything about you yet you always manage to still surprise me. I thought you would of gotten fed up of me moping around all day but you haven't and I'm grateful. Thank you Tori."

I blushed, luckily he didn't see as he was focusing all of his attention on some pebble on the floor. Wow, he must actually be nervous. "Beck, of course I haven't gotten fed up of you! You needed me so I was there for you, no biggie, honestly." I replied. He looked up and smiled.

"Better get you home, then."


	3. School Stuff

**Hey there guys! First of all I would like to thank everyone for reviewing, it honestly made my day(': Now onto the story...**

* * *

Beck finally dropped me off at my house at 10:00pm. He came in and we watched a couple of movies 'till 12:00pm when he decided he should go since it was getting late and we had school tomorrow. I dragged myself up the stairs considering I was _seriously _tired, it was a long day yet a fun one indeed. Practically all of my energy was gone. Quickly, I got changed into my pyjama's and fell asleep in no time. I dreamt of nothing until a blur of colors came together and filmed a _very_ vivid dream. It started off with me on the beach near my house. I was dressed in a very showy red bikini. I was traipsing through the waves in the sea, the water up to my waist. I was about to venture off further until I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Tori!"

I turned around quickly to see the person that was calling my name. There, standing right at the edge of the beach, was none other than Beck.

"Beck, come here!" My dream-self called. He flashed me a smile before running into the water to meet me.

"Hey," I breathed, looking into his eyes. My dream self was all nervous, butterflies fluttering like crazy inside my stomach. Metaphorically, of course.

"Hey," Beck said, mimicking me. "I.. need to tell you something. It's important..." He trailed off.

"Tell me," I told him, crossing the boundary and stepping right into his personal space. He ran his hand through his hair, like he always does when he's frustrated or nervous.

"Maybe I should show you instead..." He breathed. I was about to ask him what on earth he was on about when he closed his eyes and leaned in. "Just go with it," he told me. He was so close his breath was on my face, smelling like mint. I followed suit, closing my eyess and leaning in. We met halfway, lips on lips, making contact. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. His tongue brushed against my lower lip, asking for entrance. I shivered and parted my lips slightly. Our tounges battled for dominance until eventually I gave up, once doing this I felt him smiling against my lips. Eventually we both stopped kissing and I pressed my forehead against his, both of us breathing heavily, out of breath.

"Wow..." I finally said, breaking the silence.

"That was..." Beck trailed off. "Amazing." We both said at the same time. I laughed nervously, looking into his eyes. He pulled me in again for a sweet short kiss.

"Tori Vega, I am absolutely and totally in love with you."

* * *

Suddenly I was jolted into reality and out of my dream, breathing heavily. Beads of sweat were forming on my forehead. _What the hell was that? I can't be having dreams like that! What if I do have feelings for him? Shut up, I don't! _Great, now I was arguing with my self. I glanced over at the clock on my bedside table and saw it was time to get up. How will I face Beck after having that dream? I sighed and got dressed before making myself downstairs and making myself some cereal. I looked up at the clock on the wall, "come on Trina! I don't want to be late!" Before she could reply the doorbell rung.

I walked over and opened the door, shocked to see Beck casually leaning against the door frame - car keys dangling in his hands.

"Beck... what are you doing here?" I gasped and placed my hands over my mouth, "I didn't mean it like that I just meant.. well... it's a surprise that's all..." I mumbled, a blush burning my cheeks. He laughed and shrugged it off.

"It's cool, I just thought that maybe, you would like a ride to school, saves you from having to ride with Trina." Beck mumbled, actually looking nervous. Wow, that was shocking.

"Your a life saver thank you so much!" I ran over and hugged him, "Trina Becks giving me a ride to school so bye!" I shouted over my shoulder before walking out of the door with Beck. Suddenly, last nights dream cam back and before I knew it, I was blushing like crazy, my whole face heated. I climbed into his car, determined to forget all about it.

"So..." he began, "I was thinking, maybe tonight you would like to go to a restaurant with me?"

I looked at him shocked and decided to play hard to get. "I don't know, I think I'm very busy tonight..." I lied sounding so believable.

"Oh..." Beck said, looking dejected.

"Man, I am kidding! You should of seen your face! I would love to go to to restaurant with you." I told him. He looked relieved and finally relaxed in his seat. I was still laughing so he threw me a playful glare. Eventually, we rolled to a stop and we were already at school. Beck was already up and out of the car before I even noticed where we were. Suddenly, the car door was yanked open and there was Beck, on one knee, offering me his hand. I giggled, took his hand and got out of the car. There were hushed whispers floating through the air. Man, there was going to be some serious rumours by lunch time. We walked through the doors and up to my locker when Andre, Cat and Robbie were hanging.

"Hey!" I beamed at them.

"Hey, Tor, I was wondering if you wanted to hang with me Cat and Robbie after school?" Andre asked me.

"Oh my God, I'd love to but..." I glanced at Beck, wondering if I could say. Luckily I didn't have to.

"I'm taking Tori to a restaurant after school," Beck saved me. Andre looked between us, before settling on me.

"Tori, could I... could I talk to you for a second?" He asked. I frowned.

"Um... sure?" I followed him all the way into the janitors closet where he locked the door and turned to face me.

"Look, Tori, I understand you and Beck are just friends but I think you should stop being so sympathetic..."

"What!" I was outraged.

"Hear me out first, okay? We both know he has already gotten over Jade. Right now I think he's just using the breakup as an excuse to get closer to you. He phones you up saying he is so upset about their break-up because he knows you'll be there for him and that you'll comfort him." Andre explained. It's true though, something inside of me knows it. He would of gotten over Jade ages ago because we all knew he was starting to fall out of love with her before they broke up. Some part of me was hoping-no- _praying_ - that he was right. What if he did it because he actually wanted to just hang out with me? Something inside of me reacted to that. _I liked it. Then the dream last night. Oh my God. Was I starting to fall for Beck? No I couldn't be... It was impossible._

I told Andre everything, the possible feelings, my dream and how I _wanted_ Beck to like me.

"Tori, I think you do and it's just taking you time to realise it. Personally, I think you should go for it. You've been the only one that has made him happy lately, he loves you, girl." Andre told me.

"Thanks Andre," I told him, "you're the best." I hugged him tightly before walking out. I saw Beck and ran up to him at full speed, hugging him tight.

"Woah... hey there!" Beck replied, stunned. I laughed at him before unwrapping my self from him.

"Come on, don't want to be late for class!" I told him before running off and him chasing me.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by quickly and soon enough it was lunch. I was right earlier there were _tons _of rumours! Me and Beck took our normal places around the table before eating our lunch. Soon enough, Andre, Cat and Robbie came up to us.

"BECKKKKKK! TORRIIIIIIII! I can't believe you two are going out! How come you didn't tell us?" Cat started pouting. I put my hand on top of hers.

"Well Cat, you see, me and Beck arn't really dating, people are just spreading nasty stuff and you shouldn't believe them." I told her.

"Ooooooh, okay then lovebirds! Heehee isn't lovebird such a funny word?" Cat was off in lala land again. I sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiiiiii! I'm still updating and I'm determined to continue this and not give up!**

* * *

As soon as the school bell rang, Beck dropped me off at my house.

"You go and get changed, I'll be right here," he told me, flopping onto my couch. I mumbled a quick okay before running all the way to my room. I threw open my wardrobe door and struggled to find something nice to wear. I had to look good. Wait- why? This was just Beck, why do I feel the need to look good in front of him? Ugh, this was so confusing. I thought over what Andre had said - he seemed to think Beck like me. I scoffed at the thought. Beck... like me? Wow, Andre must be losing his mind. I picked out a nice white, mid thigh dress. I applied a bit of makeup, simple so I still looked natural. I checked myself over in the mirror before I slipped into my white flat shoes. There, I looked nice, pretty even.

Slowly, taking my time, I walked down the stairs, allowing Beck a chance to look at me properly.

"Wow, Tori you look beautiful!" Beck breathed. I gave a nervous chuckle, walking over to meet him.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I told him, "come on, let's get going or we're going to be late!"

We walked out of the door arm in arm all the way to the car where we got in and sat. All the way to the restaurant we were both singing like hooligans to every song that came on the radio. It was very fun indeed. It was nice to just sit there and be yourself for once. All too soon, the car stopped and we were at the restaurant. Beck was already at the door with it open.

"Ladies first," he said politely. I giggled and stumbled out a thank you. Once we were inside, I gasped, looking around, bewildered. This place looked so expensive! How could he afford a meal here? I'll have to ask him later. We were escorted to a table made for two. Beck pulled out my seat for me like a true gentlemen. Gosh why can't all boys be like him? They're usually only like that when they want to get in your pants. Ugh, gross.

"Wow Beck, this is such an amazing place!" I told him, beaming.

"Well, I always knew how to pick the best restaurants," he joked around, smiling as well. A waitress walked up to us whilst fixing her hair and smiling flirtatiously at Beck. Here we go again...

"Hi there, what can I get for you?" That was all she said. She didn't say for you _two, _in fact, she completely ignored me! Rude! Beck coughed.

"Umm, we like our drinks first please, coke for me and Tori...?" Beck replied. I took a quick glance at the menu.

"Coke for me as well please," I told the waitress, trying to be polite. Finally she looked at me, only to give me a murderous glare. Man, she was scary.

"Did you not see that?" I asked Beck, shocked.

"What?" He said. Wow.

"Okay _firstly_, she was totally flirting with you and ignoring me and _secondly_, she glared at me! If looks could kill I would of died three times!" I exploded. Beck laughed out my outburst, I shot him a glare.

"Look come on, lets just enjoy our night," he said.

"Fine," I said. Of course he was right, I was probably making a mountain out of a molehill. We laughed and in this moment, I found out more about Beck than I ever have since I arrived at Hollywood Arts. Soon enough, the waitress came over eventually with two cokes in her hands. She walked up and _accidently_ dropped one of the cokes out of her hand, splattering all over my dress, soaking me. I stood up, completely shocked. The waitress looked up an evil grin on her face.

"Oh my God!" Beck exploded, he quickly got up and rushed over to me, grabbing tons of napkins, suddenly, he spun around, facing the waitress. "Come on, don't just stand there, make yourself useful for once and grab some napkins!" He yelled. The waitress didn't listen instead, she walked over slowly until she was standing right in front of Beck.

"Oh come on," she whined, "you could do so much better than that thing!" She pointed at me.

"Hey!" I yelled, defensively. Luckily Beck stood up for me.

"She is not a _thing! _She is my best friend whom I love very much!" He shouted. Wait, rewind. Beck said he loves me? I was shocked to say the least. Suddenly, he turned around and grabbed my hand. "Let's get out of here," he said. I nodded, too stunned to reply.

I let him drag me out of the restuarant. Once we were in the car he started talking.

"Look Tori, I am completely sorry for what happened back there, I never meant for that to happen."

"Beck, there is no need to apologise for it wasn't your fault! Just take me back home I'm drenched in coke," I told him. So I was surprised with his next words.

"No Tori, I'm sorry but the night is not even over yet, come over to my place and I can clean you up," he told me, wanting to change my mind.

"Okay," I told him. I was surprised I gave in so easily.

* * *

**So so so sorry it's short guys!**

**I need to know, should I do Becks POV next chapter...?  
**

**Thanks x  
**


End file.
